User blog:Jessefan1/Jessefan1`s Fight with the Gladators Number Three
This could be drama, the same thing from Number 1 and 2 Characters Jessefan1 Order Domitron Alex Hadrian Mevia Clutch Beginning of the story Hadrian: It looks like Jessefan1, Order, Domitron, and Alex are about to fight Clutch, Mevia! Mevia: You`re right, Hadrian. I heard her saying that she wants to see to tough they are! Hadrian: I guess so Mevia. It looks like Slab has been eliminated! Mevia: You`re right, Hadrian. Let`s get back to the battle. Hadrian: Okay Meanwhile Clutch: You will guys die because you killed Slab! Jessefan1: Really? Are you going to mess with us because we killed your friend Slab? *Pulls out weapons* Clutch: Yeah, Now let me see how tough you guys are! Jessefan1: I`m tough enough. Order: I`m probably close to tough. *Pulls out a Sword* Domitron: I`m almost tough as Jessefan. *Pulls out a weapon* Alex: I`m tough enough to defend you. *Pulls out a sword* Clutch: You expect me to fight me Jessefan and Alex? Jessefan1: Yeah, because you wanted me to defend you, remember? Clutch: Yeah, but you killed my friend Slab, so i decided you to defend me. Jessefan1: Okay, Clutch that`s enough. Clutch: YOU ALL WILL DIE! Jessefan1: Clutch, Really? Calm Down! Clutch: No it`s fighting time! Jessefan1: Alright, fine! *All of them starting fight with her* *Clutch starts the fight with Jessefan1 and Order* Order: Clutch, What are you doing? Clutch: I`m killing you! Jessefan1: Hey Clutch! Clutch: What? Jessefan1: You better back with from Order NOW! Clutch: You expect me to believe that? Because i`m going to kill you too! Jessefan1: You heard what i said! Now Back off away from Order NOW! Order: I got her! Clutch: What was that for? Order: You don`t talk to my friends that way! Jessefan1: Yeah, Clutch! Clutch: I`M SO MAD! *Gets angry* Jessefan1: Domitron! Domitron: Yes? Jessefan1: Clutch is threating me and Order from killing her. Domitron: Who? Jessefan1: I tried to keep her from killing Order. Domitron: I`m coming! Domitron: Hey Clutch! Clutch: WHAT? Jessefan1: Calm down! Domitron: You better back off! Clutch: That`s enough! *Clutch kills Domitron* Jessefan1: Domitron! Noooooooo! Order: Noooooooooo! Alex: What? Jessefan1: You killed Domitron! Clutch: Yeah, because he was threating me! Jessefan1: You can`t be serious! Order: You Clutch need to stop killing people! Clutch: WHAT? Jessefan1: You heard what Order said! Alex: Yeah, Clutch! Clutch: Enough! Time for fighting! Jessefan1: Wait! Calm down! Clutch: You`re too late for that! *Jessefan1 makes a heavy takedown* *Order kicks her in the legs* *Alex makes a strong takedown* Clutch: You three will die! Jessefan1: We are not going to die! *Clutch continues fighting* After 19 minutes of fighting without anyone killed Clutch: Please don`t kill me! Jessefan1: What? Clutch: I didn`t want to fight just the let this down! So just please give me one more chance! Jessefan1: You expect me to believe that? Because you killed Domitron in the first place after i killed your friend Slab! Clutch: I just wanted to keep being tough and help you! So Please! Jessefan1: Maybe not! Order: You`re not getting an another chance after what you have done to Domitron! Alex: Yeah, not after we killed your friend Slab before you showed up! Jessefan1: We decided to make you die right now! Clutch: Nooooooooooo! *Jessefan1 kills Clutch* Jessefan1: We did it! Order: Now i don`t know if there`s anymore Gladiators that are in the battle left! Jessefan1: They said it`s only Slab and Clutch, so i think we can move on to the next game. Order: Okay. Alex: Okay. Meanwhile Hadrian: It looks like the competitors just killed Clutch, Mevia! Mevia: You`re right Hadrian except Domitron was eliminated. Hadrian: You`re right Mevia. The competitors are leading to the finish line, but first they have to fight Facemeat since he was very angry when the competitors killed Clutch and Slab. So Facemeat is a big Gladiator. So the competitors have to be careful. When competitors reach the finish line, they will see they`re friends and the same Gladiators at the mines and they will apologize to them that this shouldn`t have like this. Mevia: Okay. I guess i can accept that, Hadrian. Hadrian: Thanks Mevia: Np Trivia: Domitron died when he tried to calm Clutch down but she doesn`t want to so she decided to fight and kill him for her rude behavior. Steve will be on the next Gladiator fights number 4. Jessefan1, Order, and Alex defended Clutch because she killed Domitron. Hadrian and Mevia are the ones who keep watching Jessefan1, Order, and Alex when they start fighting Clutch. Mevia knows that Domitron was eliminated, so Hadrian would also do that too. Hadrian and Mevia knew that Domitron was sented to the mines which is a bad place for competitors. Hadrian and Mevia knew that on the previous one, Slab was eliminated. The Facemeat fight will start until Number 4 comes up Category:Blog posts